Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (1989)
bild1.JPG bild2.JPG|Anne Swanson, war eine geizige Schriftstellerin, ihren Sekräter bezahlte sie sehr schlecht bild3.JPG|"Fröhliche Weihnachten Tante Anne!" bild41.JPG|"Weihnachten ist humbug, wie Ebenezer Scrooge immer so schön sagte!" bild6.JPG|"Ein schönes Fest, Miss!" Bild6.JPG|"Und ich glaube nicht das Weihnachten humbug ist" Bild3.JPG|"Ach wirklich, dieses ganze Fest nervt doch einfach, alles ist so...FRÖHLICH!" Bild6.JPG|"Weihnachten soll den Menschen ja auch Freude machen!" bildbla.JPG|"Weihnachten ist Zeitverschwendung, die Menschen sollten lieber arbeiten." Bild6.JPG|Aber Miss, was ist denn das für eine grausame Vorstellung!" Bildbla.JPG|"Diese Vorstellung nennt sich Realität, Tschüß ich muss jetzt schreiben." bildweihnachten.JPG|"Ach, arbeit so schön." david.JPG|"Du bist zu geizig meine geliebte Anne" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"David, du bist schon vor 8 Jahren gestorben, wie kannst du mit mir sprechen" David.JPG|"Ich bin gekommen um dich vor der Hölle zu warnen!" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"David, wir waren uns doch einig das die Hölle eine Erfindung der armen war" David.JPG|"Wir haben uns geirrt, sie ist grausam." Bildweihnachten.JPG|David, hör auf Mist zu reden. Du bist tot." David.JPG|"Gestorben vor 8 Jahren. Ein Herzanfall sollte meine Skruppellosen Geschäfte" David.JPG|Für IMMER beenden!" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Was willst du von mir?" David.JPG|"Anne, du bist meine Frau, ich will dich warnen." Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Vor was?" David.JPG|"Vor deinem Leben. Du musst es ändern. Geld ist nicht so wichtig wie du denkst." Bildweihnachten.JPG|Soll das ein Witz sein?, wir sind doch hier nicht bei Ebenezer Scrooge!" David.JPG|Im Moment bist du hier der einzige Ebenezer Scrooge! Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Was wird jetzt passieren?" David.JPG|"3 Geister kommen, der, der vergangenen Weihnacht, der, der jetzigen Weihnacht und der..." David.JPG|DER DER...Zukünftigen Weihnacht!!!" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Ich werde mich nie ändern, hast du nichts gelernt aus 45 Ehejahren?" 1.geist.JPG|"Zuviel Luxus Anne, was?" 1.geist.JPG|"Patricia, dich habe ich ja schon lange nicht gesehen!" patricia.JPG|"Zu lange, nicht?" 1.geist.JPG|"Du musstest, ja auch unbedingt Weihnachten feiern!" Patricia.JPG|"Weihnachten ist ein fröhliches Familienfest! Früher hast du es auch geliebt!" Patricia.JPG|"Bis zu der Sache mit John." 1.geist.JPG|"Du weißt, die Sache mit John hat mich sehr gekränkt." john.JPG|(1944) "Anne, ich liebe dich. Weißt du das?" anne.JPG|"Komm John, sag schon, warum hast du mich hier hergeschleppt?" John.JPG|"Weil ich mich von dir trennen will. Anne, unsere Beziehung geht zu weit" Anne.JPG|"Du willst dich jetzt von mir trennen, zu Weihnachten?" John.JPG|"Tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich bin nicht in dich verliebt." Anne.JPG|"Ich werde dieses verdammte Fest nie mehr feiern!" anne2.JPG|"Ich verfluche Weihnachten!" John.JPG|"Anne, das geht wirklich zu weit. Bist du krank?" Anne.JPG|"Weihnachten sollte man lieber arbeiten! Arbeit ist wichtiger als feiern!" 1.geist.JPG|"Weihnachten sollte man ARBEITEN!!!" "Anne ich geh jetzt" Patricia.JPG|"Ich hoffe der nächste Geist, bringt dich zu Vernumft." blablabla.JPG|"Wollen sie etwas, für die Armen spenden?" gespräch3.JPG|"Warum sollte ich spenden?" "Damit die Armen schön Weihnachten feiern können." Blablabla.JPG|"Weihnachten ist ein Fest der Liebe und Gutherzigkeit!" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Weihnachten ist aberglaube, Zeitverschwendung und blödsinn." Bild6.JPG|"Miss, sie sind ein Weihnachtsmüffel." Kind.JPG|"we wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry christmas" Bildweihnachten.JPG|"Das war ja ganz schön, aber warum sollte ich dir den dafür Geld geben?" Junge.JPG|"Was??? sie wollen mir armen Bubbele kein Geld geben!" 2. geist.JPG|"Man, du bist aber ne alte Sau!" Ane.JPG|"Jack, dich habe ich ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen!" 2. geist.JPG|"Ey, was likest du den nicht an Gevater Christus!" Ane.JPG|"Du bist also immer noch nicht erwachsen geworden, wie damals!" 2. geist.JPG|"Erwachsen genug um zu sehen, das du überhaupt kein Fan des frohen Feste bist!" Ane.JPG|"Was willst du?" 2. geist.JPG|"Ist schon lange her, unsre gemeinsam geile Zeit." Ane.JPG|"Es war eine schöne Zeit!" 2. geist.JPG|"Ein Jahr haben wir an der Verfilmung deines billigen E-Romans gearbeitet!" Ane.JPG|"Klappe kleiner!" 2. geist.JPG|"Ich bin hier um dir das gegenwärtige Christus Fest zu zeigen!" bild99.JPG|Überall Freude, fröhlichkeit, frömmigkeit Bild6.JPG|"Ein Prost auf die Miss!" "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! James sollte heute ARBEITEN!!!" familienfest.JPG|"Auf das alte Weib, was dir so wenig Geld zahlt stoßen wir nicht an!" "Genau!!!" Bild6.JPG|"Aber Dad, sie ist doch nur eine arme alte Witwe!" Familienfest.JPG|"Na und! Sie ist eine miese Hexe! Wegen ihr wirst du dich noch zu tode arbeiten!" Bild6.JPG|"Jetzt wollen wir uns doch nicht streiten! Es ist Weihnachtsfest!" Ane.JPG|"Er hat mich hintergangen! Er hat ohne meine Erlaubnis einfach gefeiert!" 2. geist.JPG|"Ach, du alte Kuh. Hättest dem armen Jungen wohl ein bisschen Money geben können!" Ane.JPG|"Warum habe ich dem Jungen kein Geld gegeben?" 2. geist.JPG|"KP" Ane.JPG|"Jetzt, kommt der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht was?"